<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being a family again by Princessofthedogs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218594">Being a family again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs'>Princessofthedogs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spies In Disguise (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonus chapter about Lance, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Mpreg, Past Child Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn goes to help her twin brother out of jail and she mets man who is her father. She also predicts Lance's future where he becomes pregnant due to the female pigeon... Killian to get to know her and try to break her out of her shell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sup man!” The boy said. The man just his eyes. My name is Chris. “What is yours?” He smiles. I’m not telling, he snarls. “Oh come on tell please!” He smirked. </p><p>Fine, he groans. My name is Killian. Chris’s eye grew wide and chuckles at that. “WHAT!” “You think that’s funny!” He snaps. No… I think I know your have a daughter and I am your son too, he squeaked. </p><p>He froze and shook his head saying no, he frowns. I don’t have a daughter or son…. “Yes you do!” He smiles at his dad. I was adopted by a woman from Nepal. He smiles at him knowing his son is alive. </p><p>“Where is your sister?” He smiles softly. She probably running to rescue me, he chuckles nervously. But she has a temper issue, he gave a sly smile. “Why!” He frowns. Because she lost ev…. “CHRIS!” She roars. Then her Doberman came in with a snarling at him.</p><p>“(Why you little piece of shit!)” He barks. “That’s her stupid crazy dog of hers!” He smirks. “(I’m so going to get you!)” Chief snarls. He jumps on top of Chris. “Get off me!” He yells. </p><p> </p><p>Chief, don’t you dare!” The girl with a fox mask, black hood and a golden heart locket, she said. He frowns at his daughter. Killian saw the golden heart locket,’ he slightly smiles. The Doberman stops and puts his ears back. (But Dawn, I was going to tear his face apart!) He whines like a puppy.</p><p>Oh Chief, she chuckles.“Hey where’s your fluffy rat?” He simpers. “I’M NOT A RAT YOU IDIOT!” “I’m a ferret!” She roars. Chris, Fifi just called you an idiot, she laughs. Chris snots at her.</p><p>“Hey, Killian did you know that Dawn my Eve has powers that she can change to different animals and even understanding them?” “She even do magic tricks too!” He smiles. My baby girl…. “Chris can you shut up about my powers!” She snaps.</p><p>“Come on let’s go!” She yells. “Do you want to come with us?” Chris asked. Killian nods at him. After they left the cell then the two greatest spies were in the house. “GO AND GRAB YOUR THINGS!” She yelled.</p><p>“Dawn, you’re coming with us!” He growls. “W-what…how did you know my name?” She gave him a serious but she hid behind her mask. No, I’m not going anywhere with you… You probably will betra… Never mind, she sighs.</p><p>Hello, Lance and your husband Walter even soon to be daddy to your future baby, Dawn was smirking though the mask. Walter turns pink but Lance gave her unpleasant smile. </p><p>They tried to get her under arrest but she threw a sleeping at Walter and Lance…  A hallucinate where he can see into his future. What…? How I’m back at home?! </p><p>It’s vision silly, Dawn smirked. Follow me Lance. They went upstairs and entered their bedroom. Lance saw himself running to the bathroom, he was confused. He even sees himself throwing up.</p><p>This is isn’t real, he said nervously. It is Lance, she gave him a serious look. “That’s not even impossible because I’m a dude!” He snaps. She snots. “What so funny, huh?” He looks at her pissed.</p><p>“Do you remember that Walter change you to a female pigeon?” She gave a sly smile. That might of changed your body parts most of them, she smirks. Walter is so dead, he snarls. But wait Lance maybe this isn’t so bad, she softly smiles.</p><p>Lance frowns at her. I know you and Walter will be very happy that day on the 13th and  though out the 9 months later. I know it’s weird but it’s for the best, she grins. After you baby is born,’  you will be a big happy family, she smiles. </p><p>Fine, he sighs. Maybe one day I can show you my face, she sadly smiles behind the mask. But just make it a surprise for Walter, she winks. The vision ends and when he woke up they were gone.</p><p>They arrived home…</p><p>So great to be home, Chris throws himself to the coach. “I’m going to bed and don’t disturb me!” She yells. “Why are going to bed already?” “Dawn,  are you tell me about you?” Killian smiles. She laughs sarcastically but then stops and turns with growl.</p><p>He stops smiling but looks at her unhappy. “Why would you care old man? You wouldn’t gave damn about me or anything!” She snaps. He became mad with her.</p><p>“Dawn, you don’t speak to me like!” He growls. “What are you going to do, old man?” She smirks. I’m probably a stupid ass girl, right?  Maybe that’s what you think about me… He was hurt by that from what she said.</p><p>“Dawn, YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM, RIGHT NOW!” He roars. You don’t tell me what to do, she smirked. She walks to her room before that she turns her head to the side. </p><p>You don’t know me and if you did know me I wouldn’t forgive you at all, she sighs. He was devastated by that. old man and Chris… “Dad…? Are you okay?” Chris frowns.</p><p>FLASHBACK…<br/>March 3, Wednesday 2006…</p><p>Florissa, he grins. She smiles back at him and kisses him back. “Are you sure?” He smiles lightly. That’s what I want for us, she grins. If I do get pregnant they will have powers like me.</p><p>My mom won’t care so… Let’s get started!</p><p>End Flashbacks…</p><p>He snaps out of it and nods at his son. You know dad she’s been though a lot, Chris frowns. He walks to her door and peeks though it. Inside of her room. “NO CHIEF! He’s not my dad, ok!”</p><p>Killian was listening to her conversations with her best bud. </p><p>Back in Dawn’s room… </p><p>I…I don’t think he is, she frowns. You know what I been though and because…of him. “Look at me now!” She cries. Why would he come back for me now instead of when I kid. </p><p>He doesn’t love me and my mom too… They probably want to use me for money. I will never forgive my dad for abandoning me and Chris… No...that’s not true, he said in his mind. </p><p>She gets from her dressing table and stands front of the door. He was about to cry when he saw her with a huge scar across her left face to eye. My...baby...girl… It’s not like he will stop my adopted family treating me badly… Chris had it the best… Killian frowns.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next early morning 6:00AM….</p><p>She got up from bed and put her cape, fox mask. She saw Killian sleeping on the couch she left the door unlocked. He saw her left and shook his head. She runs though the forest but he followed her.</p><p>Welcome my sister, the wolf said.  Hi, Tala. She bends down to him with a smile. She removes her mask and cape. “So what’s today lesson?” She asked. Today, you’re going to control your anger. </p><p>Ok… “Dawn, why are you up so early?”  Her father was unhappy with her. She jumps when she hears him. Quickly she grabs her mask and puts on. Turned to him with growling.</p><p>“None of your beeswax!” She smirks behind her mask. He glared at her. Tala can feel that was her father. Dawn changed of plans, Tala said. “What do you mean?” She looked at him serious. </p><p>You need to spend with this man… “WHAT!” She was in shock. “What did he say?” He looked serious at her. He says that I need to spend time with you, she snarls.</p><p>He smiles big. When they got home, he told her all about his career and how he got that robot hand. “Are you even listening to me?” He frowns. “Why, should I?” She smuggled smiles. </p><p>Like I don’t care at all, she smirked. He turned mad due to her attitude. “I had enough with you speaking like that!” He snaps.</p><p>She snorted. Well I better go to my room so… “SIT DOWN DAWN!” He snarled. “You don’t tell me what to do!” She smirks.</p><p>“I don’t even like your behavior, Dawn! Your very disrespectful to me, he frowned. I’m not even happy with you,’ acting like a person with no respect towards the adults!” He barks.</p><p>“I don’t give a damn what adults say!” She sneers. “I HAD A ENOUGH WITH YOU SPEAKING LIKE TO ME! YOU STUPID DISRESPECTFUL GIRL!” He roars. </p><p>His heart broke to little pieces because he heard her crying. Dawn I didn’t mean to say that… “YOU WILL NEVER GET TO KNOW ME!” She yells. He frowns.</p><p>She runs to her room and slams the door. Wow dad, you really pissed her off, he laughs nervously. </p><p>You know dad, Dawn has been though so much, Chris frowns. Dad….?</p><p>FLASHBACK....</p><p>“Florissa, why are you eating so much sweets?” He frowns. She giggles at him. He stares at her oddly. She gets up from her chair and went to hug him. I want you to guess, she smirked. </p><p>You’re hungry….? “No, silly! I tell you!” She chuckles. I want you to close your eyes, she smiles big. She grabbed the pregnancy test. </p><p>Please put your hands out, she was super happy. “Now open your eyes now!” She grins. He saw the pregnancy test,’ smiles big.</p><p>“I’m going to be a father!” He grins. </p><p>6 Months Later… </p><p>“Killian, what’s wrong?” Florissa frowns at him. He sighs. “What happens if they don’t like me?” He frowned. She smiles at him. She grabs his hand moves to her belly so he can feel their babies.</p><p>He smiles at her. “How do you know if they will like me?” He sadly smiles.</p><p>There are they saying that you’re the best dad ever, she smiles softly.</p><p>December 11th, 2006</p><p>“Killian!” She shakes him up. “What is it, Florissa?” He asked her. She gave him a look of panting. His eyes grew wide, got up pretty fast. Now we need to push, ok, he said.</p><p>She screamed in pain until her first twin was born. “It’s a boy!” He smiles. “He looks like me!” He grins. She squints in pain. </p><p>She screams again until her baby girl is born. “A girl!” He smiles. He passed her their newborns. “What are you going to name our son, Florissa?” She grins.</p><p>Chris Kilian Jenkins… “What are you going to name your daughter?” Florissa loses her breath slowly.  Dawn Eve…. Kilian please take good care of our children for me… “Florissa…? FLORISSA!” He cries loudly. </p><p>He went to the orphanage to drop Chris. Next was Dawn at a mansion. He held her, soothing her check. He kisses her forehead. I’m so sorry Dawn for giving you up, he cries.</p><p>He placed her down on the doorstep and knocked on the door. Left from there. He knew it was for the best to protect them and not be in any danger.</p><p>END OF FLASHBACK….</p><p>He frowns at the memories.<br/>He went to Dawn’s room. He opens the door a bit. Fifi and Chief, you know a lot of people called me stupid and hurtful things. It reminds me about the scar on my face. He closed his eyes tightly.</p><p>FLASHBACK....</p><p>“YOU LITTLE BRAT! You can’t even take in a simple command, the leader barks. I’m...sorry...Jen… Dawn was shaking and scared. She smacks her on the face but she in front of face.</p><p>Jen chuckles darkly at her. “You are scared, Dawn? Because it looks like you’re scared of me, she smirks. She grabs her. Drags her to her crew. </p><p>Hold her down, she sneers. They were smirking. Al come here please. “Can you give her a scar across her face please?” She asked.</p><p>Dawn eyes grew wide and big. “N-noI don’t want a scar!” She cries. With his hand he made it to a claw. </p><p>“NO, PLEASE DON’T DO IT! I DON’T WANT A SCAR!” She yells with tears. Al scars her face really badly on her left side all down to her eye and chin.</p><p>She screams in pain. A lot Blood was dropping down from her face. The two girls pushed her down very hard. Look she’s crying, Ani was laughing. </p><p>She’s so stupid, Sadie smirked. What an idiot, Sal sneers. “Also stupid ass girl, Jen devilish smiles. Who is a pathetic, scared and weak girl!” They were laughing.</p><p>“DAWN!” An older girl ran to her. Saw her bleeding from her face. “Who did this to you?” She asked her. Dawn didn’t answer but pointed at them. </p><p>The older girl snarls at them. “What the hell is wrong you with guys?!” The girl snaps. “Shut up Ally!” Jen snapped. </p><p>“She’s your sister!” She shouts. “She’s not my sister, she sneered. “Do you remember she’s not your sister?” She shrugged her shoulders. She was adopted because her parents didn’t love her, she smirks. Dawn sniffed when she heard that. </p><p>I think you better go, she growled.<br/>Come guys let’s get back to work, Jen said. Come let’s get you bandaged up, Ally said with a soft smile.</p><p>At the ward room…</p><p>Ally was wrapping the bandage around her left face, smiling at her. Dawn gave Ally a hug. “I love you Ally!” Dawn hugs her tightly. Ally hugs her back, knowing that she loves her. “I will always love you, my little wolf girl!” She grins. “Jerry!” Dawn smiles big.</p><p>END OF FLASHBACK....</p><p>“Everyone hates me! “THEY ARE JUST STUPID LIARS!” She was sobbing. (Dawn I…then she sighs) Fifi whimpered. Even the people I met I trusted them but they just use me for my amazing magic tricks, she’s full of tears. “They say that they would be my parents but it’s a lie!” They just wanted me for my magic. It happens all the time when I meet someone... “I will never trust anyone because they will always turn their backs on me!” She’s shedding in tears. “They always stab in the back!” She’s crying hard. Killian frowns and enters her room.</p><p>Dawn…? She quickly put on her mask and the pillow over her head. He frowns at her. He walked to her bed and sat beside her. “What do you want?” She snarls with tears under her pillow. </p><p>He sighs. Please take the pillow off your head. Even take your mask off your face too. “Why should I?” She growls. I want to see the face of my daughter, he cried. </p><p>Dawn’s eyes grew with more tears and breathing hard. She takes the pillow off her face. She sniffed and breathed hard. “I’m not your daughter!” She swallowed hard.</p><p>“You are my daughter… please believe me!” He cries. “Please take off your mask too.” He says with the saddest look on his face. “Why do you want to see my stupid face?” She signs. </p><p>You’ll probably just probably give me up again, she cried. He stares at her with a sad look. Because of…you, she growls. He stares at her with a hurt expression.</p><p>“You are a father who doesn't love his children, even his wife doesn't love them!” She snaps. His heart was sinking. “You left me with a cruel family who treated me like trash!” She yells. </p><p>I did it for a reason…he signs. She looks at him with tears and pain in her heart. “Why did you do it for it!” She growls. I-I did become I couldn’t take care of you and your brother… </p><p>“From what?” She asked. I need to protect you from harm and wasn’t safe for you and Chris to be with me, he cried. I loved you with my heart, he sadly smiles.</p><p>I did want you and your brother so much but your mother died of giving birth due complications, he closed tight. Dawn smiles behind her mask and gives him a hug. </p><p>She even removes her fox mask. He felt her hugging him, he hugs her back. She backs up, he saw her face was completely damaged with a scar. </p><p>“Who did this to you?” He was shocked. “My sister who’s in my adopted family!” She cries. I-I hide my face to people who don’t know or treat me right… They are big jerks to me, she frowns.</p><p>“I didn’t do anything wrong! I only got in because I didn’t obey a command, the commands were wrong!” She shouts. I refused to kill people so that’s why. </p><p>They laughed at me when I was crying in pain even calling me names. Except Ally and Jerry they cared about me. Jen killed Ally, Jerry sacrifices himself to make the facility exploded, she frowns. </p><p>I’m too scared for everything that’s why they died, she cries. He hugs her again to embraces her, he smiles at her and seeing she looks like her mom a lot with his pale blue eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well goodnight Dad.</p><p>The next morning….</p><p>She got up from bed and got dressed, put on her kitsune mask. She left the room. She went to the living room. Sup Dawn, Chris smirks at her. </p><p>Hi, Chris, she softly smiles behind her mask. “So does dad know that you were abused back at your old family?” He said. “He doesn’t even know that you worked in Vegas!” He smirked. She covers his mouth with her hand really fast. Then pointed at their dad who’s asleep still. He nods at her.</p><p>I think you should show him one of your best magic tricks, he whispers. She froze and starts to cry. Chief heard him say that and making her cry, snarls. (What did you say you idiot?) He growls at him. </p><p>He changed after him. “Oh shot!” He yelled. They knocking down things. Chris locks himself in the closet. (CHRIS!) He roars. He bangs on the door hard. </p><p>Come guys on, I know you hate each other a lot but seriously, she sighs. Killian jumps and turns at what’s going on. “Chief!” She yells after he said something really stupid what going to do to Chris.</p><p>Chief it’s okay, she softly smiles. (Fine!) he spat. (If he ever does that again, his ass will get it!) He barks. He storms off mad. Chris, you can leave closet now. </p><p>She fixed the table. Chris hid her old box next to the sofa. Dawn stops and remembers everything from old life.</p><p>Flashback…</p><p>“I’m sorry!” She cried. The man smacked her on the face. “If you ever touch anything mine you will regret!” The man snarls. Daddy...It was accident, she cried. </p><p>“Why you little brat! You ruined my new coat!” She barks. She pushes her hard to the ground and kicks her. She drops something by accident. “NO!” She yells. </p><p>The man snarls. He beats her until she bleed from her nose. “Stupid girl!” The man barks. “No, wonder your parents didn’t you love?” The lady laughs.</p><p>After the years and now it’s June 12, 2016…</p><p>This is where she lives!” He told the police. “Dave…?” She whispers. “WHAT!” He shouts. She jumps. “When are you going to sign the adoption papers?” She said it fast. </p><p>He snarls at her. He grabs her hair and pulls her to her room. Locking the door. She starts to cry. A puppy version of Chief and a kit version of Fifi. They were sitting next to her. She turns at the window to see a boy coming inside the room. </p><p>“Who are you?” She barks. She turns into a coyote and jumps onto him, with snarling. Also Chief was snarls too.“Her watch your Doberman!” He chuckles nervously. “That was pretty dope sis!” He gave her a sly smile. She froze and she got off of him. Turned back to a ten-year old girl. </p><p>She stares at him oddly. “What do you mean sis?” She raised her eyebrow. “Right!” He palms his forehead. I am Chris Parks, he smiles. But that’s not my last name actually, he smirked. </p><p>Our last name is Jenkins, he smiles. We were adopted, and “what’s your name my sis?” He knows her name already. Dawn… “Dawn Eve right?” He sneers.</p><p>No, it’s just Dawn, she gave a sad smile.</p><p>End flashback….</p><p>She sighs. She fixed the table. Then Chris puts a box on the table. “Chris, where did you find this box?” She breathes heavily. </p><p>In the closet, he smirked. “Dad, my sister was a Magician back in Las Vegas!” He simpers. He looks at her unhappy. Dawn sinks down in her chair. </p><p>Fifi heard Chief say something about Chris being an idiot and laughed. “But she’s really good at it!” He smiles. “Why don’t you show one of your tricks?” He smiles. </p><p>Fine… She got from her chair. She did a lot of tricks and cool ones too. That’s all of them I just don’t want to show anymore, she frowns.</p><p>“What was that noise?” Chris said. Chris went to check, he cussed quietly. Not until someone unlocks the door. “You're under arrest!” The lady said. </p><p>Then turn at Chris with an unhappy look. “Arrest him!” She told them. “Hey, lady, where's the cute chick?” He smirked. She glared at him. “Who are you going to arrest?” Dawn frowns. </p><p>“It’s not this troublemaker!” She spat. She turns at her dad and shakes her head. After that I will call child services to come for you and this boy. </p><p>“I’m not going with them!” She cried. “And take that mask off!” She tells her. “No!” She barks. “If you don't do what I say you regret it!” She told her. </p><p>Fine..<br/>She did what she was told to do. She frowns when she sees her face looks like her daughter's. Get them in the car, she told the officers.  </p><p>“You can’t!” She yells. “Our dad is here!” She cried. “Daddy tell them!” She give him tears in her eyes. He bends down to smoothed her face. You should go with them...to find a family would be better for you and your brother, he tried not cry. </p><p>So you wouldn’t have a father who’s a criminal. “N-no please don’t this to me!” She cried. They pulled her away from him. She cries loud enough to make him close his eyes shut. </p><p>Back in February 26, 2019….</p><p>Qiana run bathroom, closing the door shut. She keeps vomiting waking up Lance. He walked to the bathroom and opens the door. Seeing her vomiting for the 3rd week. </p><p>This is not normal; I’m taking you to the doctor. She looks at him shaking her head saying no. I’m going to call work that I’m not going in today. </p><p>At the doctors office….</p><p>Mr. Sterling, the doctor called him to come in the room. Qiana you can wait outside for a moment while I talk to your brother.</p><p>She could hear him getting upset in the room, she closed her eyes. He walks out the room with mad look. “Lance….?” She frowns. He didn’t answer.    </p><p>Back in the house…</p><p>“Lance, are you ok?” She frowned. “Do you want to a party or something?” He barks. She swallowed hard. “DID YOU!” He shouts.</p><p>She jumps when he heard shouted at her. I-I had…date with my husband here in my room. “You’re married?” He was getting mad. “You were behind my back!” He grits his teeth. </p><p> </p><p>“Even you didn’t tell me married or in a relationship!” He barks.</p><p>We put the baby adoption, he sighs. “NO! I’m not going to!” She yells.  </p><p>“You never gave me a chance!” She barked. “What would mom and dad say?” He shook his head.  They probably wouldn’t be happy with you… She slapped him in check. He put his hand on his check. “But mom will… She saw him had his hand on his check.</p><p>Lance I’m sorry I didn’t mean… She ran to her room. Andy, she’s really pissed at me, he tells him over the phone. (“Man, I can’t believe she slapped you in the face!” He frowns.) Lance sighs. (Lance come on now you know she’s like 20 now, he shook his head.) Oh yeah if aunt Ariana will be pissed off with her and me too. ( I know just like Adica and Tom’s younger sister; their dad was mad at her.)</p><p>(But then realize she was a responsible girl but she was raped and wanted to kept the baby. “But why did Qiana wanted to do this?” He states. I probably guess she wanted to have a kid really bad.) Lance frowns.</p><p>“How do I make up to her?” He asked. (You know she has a big appetite due to her pregnancy, he smirked. I tell you what she likes.</p><p>She hugs her one year old Saint Bernard was given to her from her love.</p><p>Qiana…. She ignores him. I brought you something that you would enjoy. “What is it?” She didn’t look at him. Your favorite treat, he gave a soft smile.</p><p>She sat up from laying down; went into the kitchen and saw a box of donuts. Her eyes grew big with a smile. She was munching on her chocolate sparkles donut. </p><p>Qiana, I’m sorry about earlier, he frowns. Yeah me too, she softly smiles. He sighs. It’s fine with that you can keep your baby. She smiles at him.</p><p>4 Months later….</p><p>“Wonder taking your daddy so long?” She tell them and smooth her belly. She Saw Lance and Walter smiling at each other.</p><p>She smiles at them. “How they are doing Qiana?” Walter asked her. Fine, they’re just having a big appetite, she smiles. “Qiana, do you want to hear something awesome!” Lance said in excitement. “What is it?” She smiles. </p><p>We caught a bad dude who’s trying to pretend to be me. She chuckles softly. He was about kill everyone at my job but didn’t it. He’s in jail now.</p><p>“What did he look like?” She smirks. “He has a robot hand….Qiana?” Lance frowns. She sniff and swallowed. It’s nothing, Lance, she softly smiles. Walter and looks at Qiana with a frown. </p><p>“I’ve be going to my room… She walked to her, they look at each other, puzzling. </p><p>Walter went to check on her, stood by her door. “I’ve told your daddy the greatest news!” That I was pregnant with you two.” She sniffs. “But daddy has to be gone for awhile… I can’t even tell your uncle Lance, that you’re daddy is Killian.” Walter pause and closed his eyes tight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dawn, how are you liking it here?" She asked her. She sighs and looks at the window. Chief just watches Chris, Chris cusses at him. Chief walks to Fifi and sits next to her. "Why would you care?" Dawn asked her. </p><p> </p><p>"Well because you live with my brother and probably going to be my niece!" She softly smiles. Dawn rolled her eyes at the pregnant women. She frowns but smiles. "Do you like animals?" Dawn nods in excitement. "I do!" She grins. They talked all about animals but meanwhile with Fifi and Chief...</p><p> </p><p>("I'm going to be your very best friend!") The Saint Bernard said in happy tone. Chief groans in annoyance but it's a lie. ("Can you leave me alone?") He growls. ("Does someone need a kiss?") Chief snarls at him but turns pink doesn’t show it. ("Chewy is so annoying!") Fifi said in annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>"Lance, how do you feel?" Walter asked him. I feel okay, I guess... He ran to the bathroom, vomiting about 7 times. "You don't look great, Lance." Walter frowns. "I know you're having morning sickness... He puzzles. </p><p> </p><p>"But this is a good thing!" Walter smiles. "We're going to be parents!" He grins. "Mom, is it dogs great... Dawn froze and shook her head. "No, it's ok." Qiana smiles. Dawn smiles. </p><p> </p><p>Dawn went to the living room, saw Walter and Lance. Lovey flew on top her shoulder. ("Hey, Dawn, can I tell you something?" She smiles.) Dawn nods. ("Has Chief been to the beach?") Dawn laughs. </p><p> </p><p>No, was a fighter dog in my adopted parents's company. ("Just don't tell my bud, ok." She winks)" Dawn nods. "Dawn, how did you knew Lance was excepting?" Walter asked. A friend showed me how to tell the future, Dawn frowns. </p><p> </p><p>"It's incredible that you have a power to change into any animal and understanding them too!" Walter smiles. Dawn just smiles. Chewy licks Qiana's belly, she giggles. "Don't mind me asking you, Dawn... What happened to your face?" Walter frowns. </p><p> </p><p>She froze, growls but sighs. "My adoptive sister and her friends gave me this scar." Dawn crunches her fist at the memories. "Only because I'm scared of everything!" She grits her teeth. "I was abused by my adoptive parents!" She barked. Then Chris found me in Las Vegas. I met my  real dad.... She closed her eyes tight. </p><p> </p><p>Dawn went with Chris, they talked. "Hey guys, I need to you who's the father of my twins," Lance raised an eyebrow. "Who is it, then?" He asked. </p><p> </p><p>She showed them her wedding picture, Lance's eyes grew wide. "You're married to Robo hand!" She nods back at Lance. "His name is Killian, kind, caring, respectful and loving man to me." She smiles with a tear droping from her face. </p><p> </p><p>Lance cried a little bit but frowns. </p><p> </p><p>Later in the day....</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Marcy, can you do me a favor?" Walter asked. "Sure, what is it?" She asked. </p><p> </p><p>He sits there in his cell, thinking to himself. Does Lance know his sister is married? Did he got mad? He probably doesn't want her to see me again, he frowns at that the thought. </p><p> </p><p>She filled him with joy and happiness in his life after that accident. She's smart, kind, funny and understanding. He has say to Lance he has taking everything from him but not everything. </p><p> </p><p>She's giving him something that made him so happy. A child no not just a child, twins.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened, he sighs when he sees them. What Walter has said to him, he smiles. But made a deal with Marcy and him that he wouldn't kill anyone or Lance.</p><p> </p><p>Back at the house.... </p><p> </p><p>"Well daddy is going to be gone for awhile.... She smiles when sees him. He bends down to feel her belly. Dawn eyes widen as she saw her dad again but frowns. </p><p> </p><p>"They've be having a big appetite!" She chuckles. He kisses her, Dawn just watches him but sadly smiles. "Dawn, come here!" Killian smiles. Dawn walks to them. "You're going to be big sister!" They grins, she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>The day birth has come....</p><p> </p><p>He sat by her side, holding newborn daughter. Your son looks alike you, She smiles softly. Dawn enters the room, smiles. Dawn, this is Colton and Nakia, Qiana smiles. </p><p> </p><p>Dawn smiled at them. She held one of them, the nurse come in to check them, she growls. "It's okay Dawn." They told. </p><p> </p><p>She sighs, pass Colton to the nurse. She knows that she has to protect them from danger.</p><p> </p><p>The end</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. BONUS CHAPTER: Lance finding out something big!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance stops and thinks about that girl in the kitsume mask said but laughs. “<em>Yeah right!</em>” He laughs again. He helps Walter get up. Walter smiles at him. </p><p>On 6th of June, he give Walter a stimulated look, Walter was boiling red. The rest of the night it was romantic night to the two of them.</p><p>Two weeks later…</p><p>Lance had droopy eyes and looks at the alarm clock. “Hey, Walt, I’m not feeling great… He fell asleep, Walter smiles and kisses him on the check. From then he went downstairs. Good morning Walter, Qiana smiled. “You too!” He smiled. “Where’s Lance?” She frowns. In bed, not feeling well, he said. “I hope he feels better!” She softly smiled.</p><p>“How’s the twins doing?” He asked with a grin. They’re just hungry, she chuckles. “Agent W, can you drop me off at hotel were Judy and Andy are staying at, please?” She asked. He nods. </p><p>From they left. Walter went work. Qiana went to see her cousins. Lance jerks straight up and runs to the bathroom. He vomits, again and again. He remembers the girl with the kitsume mask. He was getting spooked but still not sure. </p><p>He went to change into jean jacket with a T-shirt, jeans but it didn’t fit, he cusses. Instead of jeans he wear sweatpants. He went downstairs, smelled the yummy aroma of Qiana’s baking. He saw her brownies, chocolate chip cookies and MMs cookies. He stares at them for a bit but couldn’t resist it! He ate like 5 or 7.</p><p>Again, he runs to the bathroom and vomits. Then  went to the doctor. </p><p>Meanwhile with doctor…</p><p>“Lance, why are you in today?” The doctor asked. Okay look I’ve be feeling under the weather, vomiting now and than. My jeans doesn’t fit either. “Plus eating lot that’s not me!”  He shouts. </p><p>The doctor looks at him serious. “Lance, did you use protection?” He gave Lance the look. Lance’s eyes grew wide. “Uhh…no.” He said nervously.  “Let’s do some tests.” Lance puzzles at that word. </p><p>He waited for the results. The doctor came in with a smile. “You’re pregnant!” Lance was about to faint. “It can’t be because I’m a DUDE?!” He shouts. </p><p>The doctor chuckles at him,<br/>Lance shallows hard.  “I bet the lucky guy who’s excited to be a dad!” He winks at Lance. We need to do check on the baby though out the trimesters, the doctor smiles. </p><p>After the appointment, Lance went to the donut shop and Italian food before going home. He runs to the bathroom vomits again.</p><p>He ate the rest of the sparkles donuts. The day was about to be over and Walter and Qiana comes home. “Walter, do you think Lance is going to eat the Mexican food we brought?” Qiana frowns. </p><p>Uhh…Don’t know, actually, he said to her. He opens the door for him and Qiana. Walks in the living room to see a donut box and Italian food as well. </p><p>“Lance, we’re home!” Qiana saw the half of the cookies she made. It was gone. Walter gets closer to Lance and hears him vomiting. He opens the door pretty fast. </p><p>“LANCE, are you ok?” Walter frowns. Lance puzzles, gets up walks to the living room and sits down on the sofa. “Lance…?” He said his name one more time. He saw his sister staring at him curiously. </p><p>“Walter... He still puzzles his name. “Is it weird… If a guy is a excepting… He puzzles, his sister was watching him. “Excepting what?” He frowns. </p><p>“I’m pregnant!” Qiana gets excited but Walter was overjoyed. “BUT how?!” Qiana said in shock. </p><p>I guess because…. He turns to Lance, shallows hard but smiles. “But Lance, this is going to be great because we’re going to be parents!” Walter grins. Lance smiles as Walter kisses him on the check.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>